New Roomate
by rcms24
Summary: Follows the events after episode 4x08, with Harvey and Mike as new roommates! Read about their strange and funny dynamic and all of their misadventures.


Mike sighed as he zipped up his suitcase and headed out the door. In the corner of his eye, he glimpsed his grandmother's panda painting. He grabbed it off the wall and carried it with him, not wanting to leave it here, in his and Rachel's apartment. He didn't want it to be tainted with the memory of their fighting. He shut his eyes as it all came back to him. He silently cursed his memory as the image of Rachel's guilty face flashed in his head.

On his way out, he slammed the door with much more force than necessary. With that, he now had no place to go, even though he told Rachel otherwise. With determination he walked on, hailed a cab, and said the first address on his mind. Harvey's. God, he could just imagine the smug look on Harvey's face as he would try to make some joke about Mike showing up again. And of course, he was right.

"Mike, if you keep showing up here at night, the neighbors will start to wonder," Harvey smirked.

"Like they weren't before?" Mike grinned, gesturing to Harvey's, well, everything.

"Nah, not really," Harvey chuckled. "I think it's all those supermodels I keep bringing back here. So, what are you doing here?" Harvey said the last part innocently although he could clearly see Mike's suitcase behind him.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood," Mike shrugged, smiling. But his smile soon faded away and Harvey's did too. Harvey clapped a hand on Mike's should and held the door open for him. "Thank you and I'm sorry-". But Harvey just waved away his apology, instead focusing on the painting of the panda that Mike had completely forgotten about. "Oh, um, you see… " Mike tried to explain it as Harvey raised an eyebrow in amusement, clearly enjoying his embarrassment.

"If it's a gift for me, I don't want it. Let me guess, you bought this when you were high?"

"No, it was a gift from Gammy," Mike said, as he laid it down against the wall.

"Well obviously Grammy got it for you to ensure that you wouldn't get laid," Harvey chuckled. "Which is why it can't be in my living room."

"Oh." Mike's face turned slightly pink and he picked his suitcase and painting back up. Harvey looked at him quizzically. "I didn't realize that you were going to have company. Should I come back in an hour or…?" Harvey rolled his eyes and took Mike's stuff from him and led him down a hallway. He set it down in a white bedroom with simple grey bedding and black dressers. "I'm flattered, Harvey. In fact I just don't know what to say," Mike said, pretending to choke up and wipe his eyes.

"Shut up," Harvey rolled his eyes and smirked. "Look, I don't know how long you're going to be here so I thought you may want to stay somewhere else besides my couch and look it has a closet and everything," Harvey told him, demonstrating by opening and closing it.

"Harvey," Mike said, now serious. "Thank you. For last night and today. And I'm sorry, I'll be out of your hair soon, I pr-" Harvey cut him off by holding his hand up.

"Stop getting emotional," he scolded, looking a little embarrassed himself. "You can stay here as long as you want. Just don't talk about your feelings."

"Done," Mike smiled. He put the panda painting on top of one of the dressers and unzipped his suitcase. "So you have a guest bedroom?" He looked up at Harvey, kind of confused. "It's just, I don't see you have 'guests' very often."

"Believe me, I do," Harvey grinned and winked.

"Please don't put that image in my head," Mike said shaking his head.

"Like it wasn't before," Harvey chuckled. Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I just mean, I don't see you having guests that would sleep in another room," Mike elaborated. "Is it possible you have the bedroom set up for me? Hoping for me to join you in your fight against crime in Gotham?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Harvey sat down on the bed. "Sometimes my brother visits." He pulled out one of Mike's t-shirts. "What the hell? Is that Nickelback? And you have the nerve to criticize my taste in music?" Harvey laughed hard and pulled the t-shirt away when Mike tried to take it back. "I have to tell Donna about this."

"I don't know how that got in there, it's not mine," Mike excused, ears pink as he stuffed it in a drawer. Harvey grinned and continued rifling through Mike's suitcase. "Sure, now that we're roommates, it's totally okay for you to invade my privacy."  
"Wow, this suit isn't half bad," Harvey said, eyeing it. "Clearly being an investment banker has a few advantages." He said the last part distastefully. "The downside is that it makes you a dick." Mike turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Not you. Your old boss."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm, looks like it's time for dinner," Harvey got up quickly, glancing at his watch. Mike grabbed his arm. Harvey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I talked to Johnathan. I gave him some information in exchange for…"

"For giving me my job back," Mike finished slowly. He looked down and away.

"You're mad."

"No, Harvey, I'm not. And he's not a dick. I was. I betrayed him, Louis, Donna. I took your dad's tapes and I didn't speak to you for so long," Mike confessed quietly.

"Mike, it's okay. That last part's my fault," Harvey amended. "I could've bridged the gap too, but I let my pride get in the way. I was mad at you for leaving." Mike smiled at him and Harvey rolled his eyes. "Damn, what did I say about the feelings? Save it for your next therapy session."

"Love you, too, Dad!" Mike chimed as Harvey strode out of the room.

"Don't ever call me that again," Harvey commanded, a look of disgust on his face.

"Do you prefer Papa?"

"Do you prefer no dinner?" Harvey warned. Mike shook his head no obediently. "Good. We're having pizza."

"The great Harvey Spector eats pizza?" Mike wondered.

"Yeah, it's just more expensive than what you're used to." They both walked to Harvey's extremely nice kitchen.

"Am I aloud to eat in my room?" Mike asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"You're really milking this dad thing for all it's worth, huh?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I've been given the rare opportunity to experience the Harvey Spector dad experience," Mike explained as he ate.

"Don't chew with your mouth full." Mike laughed and grabbed a beer that Harvey sat down for himself. "No way, a good father wouldn't let his son drink beer."

"What? No," Mike complained. "I was never under the impression that you would be a _good_ father." Harvey chuckled and pulled the beer away from him, instead handing him a juice box. "Um, where did you get this?"

"Well, I had a feeling you'd be back," Harvey explained, grinning.

"I have a question," Mike told him as he picked off an olive from the pizza which he gave to Harvey who happily ate it. "Do you do your own housework? Like the grocery shopping and setting up my room?" Harvey just nodded. "Really, now that is something I want to see. You going grocery shopping and buying apple juice boxes." Harvey laughed and put the dishes in his sink.

"The only good part of you being my new roommate is now I don't have to do the dishes," he told Mike, tossing him a sponge. "Or pay the rent." Harvey winked and headed down the hallway to his own bedroom.

"Wait, you're not serious about the rent thing, right?" Mike shouted after him as he washed their dishes.


End file.
